Qyzzyn Blastmine
Qyzzyn Blastmine ''(Born July 3rd, 14 L.C.) ''is an aspiring half-goblin and half-gnome half-breed machinist, engineer and decently respected shredder operator and mechanic. Through her numerous employment periods and expertise within her interests, she has honed in on her skills in said areas and approached them as a furthering hobby over time. With this, she ventures the wider world with an opportunistic glee, forming a small business with her older twin brother to sell their diverse engineered creations, and give their skills back to the world in the form of machinery maintenance, repair, and assembly with a hint of explosives. =Description= ---- Qyzzyn's mixed background has altered her physicality into outliers for both of her 'inherited' species. She stands slightly taller than average for a female gnome, albeit slightly shorter than the average female goblin at a height of three feet and seven inches. Her build is small and relatively thin, with a healthy weight to it. A pallid mix of light greens with visible hints of pink form her mixed skin tone, especially notable upon her cheeks and ears. Her ears look tiny, more gnome-like in construction, with the typically pointed goblin tips. Her facial regions are rather short in comparison to most goblins, with overbearingly large roundish pink eyes that overshadow her tiny gnomish nose and chin. Furthermore, her hair grows in tones of purple-blues and is snugly tied. Qyzzyn's clothing clearly displays a day in the life of an adventuring engineer. It is generally cloth-based and heavily worn. She often sports a bland brown shirt, with overalls or a run-down tabard to cover it. Her pants are often heavily pocketed for the odd wrench and spanner, with large steel-capped boots to match. Gloves adorn her hands, and a belt lays around her hips. On this belt lays an assortment of various tools, a rolled-up length of rope and the odd stick or two of dynamite. These items of clothing are almost always coated with the expected covering of grease and motor oil, even upon Qyzzyn herself at times. =History= ---- A couple of years prior to Qyzzyn's birth saw the early steps of life of the freshly built capital of the Steamwheedle Cartel, Gadgetzan. The prospect of business was ripe in the minds of many, and job opportunities were high. Qyzzyn's father, a goblin by the name of Jayvyn Copperfluke, had secured a placement within the thriving Gadgetzan Water Company to help create the town's needed wells. And her mother, a gnome by the alias of Quezi Flickerbit, a self-proclaimed engineer and veterinarian secured a foothold in the town with her talent. It was quite a spectacle to see such a friendship, and eventually romance, blossom between two members of equally rivaling species. This flourishing relationship, would, in turn, form a loving family unit and the young Qyzzyn, and her even younger twin brother Nixule. Qyzzyn and her younger sibling spent their earlier years of life in a financed three-bedroom abode nearing the town's waterfront. This house screamed worth for its price and would prove to be the foundation for happy memories in the twins' futures. Qyzzyn was described as an eager and gleefully cheeky child, not too far off of the description for her brother. Despite being of lower-middle class, the two children were looked after in a respectful manner. Jayvwn, their father, commonly took them out around the dunes within a modified goblin-made trike. A dangerous, but an enjoyable reward, that often bordered on dangerous sand troll territory. Reaching the age of education, Qyzzyn and her brother would be put into a mixture of public and home-bound education tactics. One common trait for this was being taught the expect engineering basics by their parents. Qyzzyn proved to be better with a wrench than her endlessly tinkering brother. A few glares at their obviously 'different' appearances, but wouldn't get past their father for long. Growing into adolescence didn't see much change for Qyzzyn. She continued into her studies of engineering, even producing a small robotic toy, a crucial part of her experiences. Approaching the destruction bought upon the world in the form of the Cataclysm, Qyzzyn would advance a step forward in her fledgling career. She applied for an apprenticeship under the Gadgetzan Water Company, and proved successful with her application, while only being of middle adolescence. Over the next several years, she would build a name and a small network within the company through her skills bought to the table. She helped in the construction of the town's wells, scouting the sands by air and aiding in maintenance. Though, with diminishing paychecks during the period of the town's growth post-discovery of Pandaria and slight disagreements with staff, she would soon take her leave from the company as with her father a year later. Qyzzyn, with her brother, moved to the more coastal town of Ratchet, with the best wishes of their parents. Qyzzyn secured housing in this slightly distant cozy, but the wonderful coastal town, sharing it with her brother. To keep funds rolling in, Qyzzyn set out to gather employment within the bustling Venture Company, a destructive organisation known well for its deforestation of lands and plundering of natural resources to pick up a profit. She'd secure a placement within the established mine within Mulgore as a fruitful engineer maintaining numerous systems to keep the operation afloat. Despite the threat of angry Tauren who would eventually shrink the operations in the area, she did what she could to keep the business afloat. She'd be soon transferred to the jungles of Northen Stranglethorn Vale and would return every occurring month. Here she better her skills in engineering, eventually learning to operate goblin shredders and act as a mechanic for them, even procuring one back home, albeit one damaged and ill-working. Time spent home was often spent as something little more as the time to continue tinkering away, and not resting one's tired bones. Though, as yet another job experience dried up for her, with her company's base in the jungles sadly raided by a lucky adventurer, she would be returning to Ratchet jobless on her own terms. She'd continue to support herself and her brother through odd jobs, mostly including machinery. Their parents would soon join them in Ratchet after Gadgetzan had fallen under attack from Burning Legion demons unsuccessfully vanquishing the town. Despite this, this town followed a similar attack, and thankfully they got to keep their lives a second time. Following this, Qyzzyn was met with an idea of her own. She grew tired of the 'politics' within her experiences as an employee and wanted to run things her way. Her brother showed support of her plan, and the two decided to get to work as freelance machinists under the title of "Blastfluke Bits & Bobs". To this day, business has remained decently successful for the twins, getting acknowledged as the 'half-breed mechanics' by some in a supposedly good gesture. They have since expanded into owning their own shop, under the command of the two. They now produce an array of engineered contraptions, mostly toys, and examples of useful robotics, with a bit of explosive firepower on the side. They operate this shop in Ratchet but are more than happy to accommodate clients in Orgrimmar or any Steamwheedle port towns. =Personality= ---- Despite being of uncommonly mixed blood, Qyzzyn Blastmine is a being who could care less about what people may think of her appearance. She is best described as an individual who shoots clearly for her goals, with a rushed approach most of the time, holding little wind for the slower in a well-meaning manner. Her mannerisms are generally pure and lighthearted, with a voice of a faster, and irregular goblin tone. She cares greatly for comrades and friends, to a point of non-maliciously manipulating them to do better in their day-to-day lives, if she detects something wrong. Her mind is clearly calculative, working great with the topics of machinery, but not so much socially, almost appearing socially distant when focused on a bigger project. She remains protective of her family, especially her less-confident brother who she never strays too far from in life, willing to sacrifice anything for them. Furthermore, her faction identity is clearly neutral with a slight New Horde bias, as they tend to be 'easier' customers. Her skills in engineering is a life's work for Qyzzyn, and her numerous skills are clearly rooted in this area. She prides herself in robotics and explosives, especially shredders. She is well capable of following blueprints and forming them into reality. Though, she is known to put off plans and overwork something if it is not up to her personal level of perfectionism. =Companions= ---- Qyzzyn has amassed a few companions through her existence, through inheriting her mother's pets or creating her own through robotics. Animals (WIP) Robots (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Goblin Category:Gnome Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:Independent Category:Engineers